


Human Dildo

by extremlykinky1512



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Dehumanization, Giants, M/M, Size Difference, Slavery, Stuffing, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremlykinky1512/pseuds/extremlykinky1512
Summary: This takes place in a world where giants exsist and live in the same world as humans. They hunt them for food or just entertainment. Magic exists too and humans are nothing more than animals to the giants their lives are worth nothing as there are so many of them.English is not my first language also I suck at summaries. Read the tags, if any of them offend you do not read this fic!
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

Brian is an ordinary boy from a small town. Of course he had heard stories about giants before but never in his 16 years he had seen one or actually met someone who had. In his home they did not have a TV only a radio that he was not allowed to use. Most of the time Brian would help his parents on the farm. He stopped going to school right after middle school as his parents needed the extra help. Times where rough for farmers. Sometimes when his father listened to music on his radio Brian would sneak out of his room to listened to it, lying flat on the floor so he would not be seen. Normally his father would turn off the radio when the news would start but it seemed like he had fallen asleep on the sofa. Brian loved listening to the news it was like reading a new book. The speaker was talking very fast as usual. It was hard for Brian to understand anything. He was close to giving up and going off to bed when the next topic caught his attention. There had been a new sight of giants. A group of hunters had tried to hunt down a giant but they all went missing after only two days. Brians heart begin to pound faster. That happened a week ago and they were still missing. And it all happened only a few miles away from his town. This was so interesting he had to tell the story to his best friend Marcus. 

It was Sunday his only day off during the week and Brian was going straight over to Marcus house to tell his friend about the news he heard last night. Marcus was only one year older than him. It was Marcus idea to go to the woods where the hunters went missing and trying to find footsteps. Brian did not think giants were real so he agreed. He would never have thought that the next day he would be hanging from a huge rope around his ankles in a huge market place full of fucking real Giants.


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with how Brian ended up in the market full of giants and what happens next. Don't like don't read. Also I suck a summaries. No real porn/sex yet it is only teasered if you are here for that wait for the next chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait here is the first chapter. This chapter will only teaser most of the tags and builds up the story and setting more. If you are searching for a fic with heavy rape porn and sex scenes you will have to wait a bit longer for the next chapters or you have to find yourself a different fic. If the teasers excite you - there will be more and it is the right fic for you. If not or if any of the tags make you uncomfortable please leave and don't read! Take the tags seriously they will be described graphically. Please enjoy and don't forget - this is fiction nobody is harmed. Also sorry for the spelling and grammar - English is not my native language.

So let’s start at beginning. When Marcus heard what Brian told him about the hunters he was more than just excited. In this small town nothing ever happened. And with nothing I do mean nothing. The most exciting event this year was when Shannon, the bankers daughter got caught – and now hold your breath – using a text marker in a library book. Yes that’s it. There even where trials for that. The poor ten years old school girl even claims she has just forgotten that it was not her own book, she was just doing research for homework for gods sake so what is wrong with this town you may ask. Appropriate question! The answer is nothing ever happens here. So of course Marcus was curious and as the older one and somehow smarter one or better eloquent one, it was quite easy for him to get Brian to go with him to the woods to find out what happened. Now they had their own little mystery to solve, something interesting something not evolving of text markers and bad behaving schoolgirls. 

It did not take the two boys long to walk to the scene where this mystery of missing hunters had started. It was around noon when they arrived. Laughter and loud footsteps disturbed the quite place when the two teenage boys started to run around screaming and laughing hysterically. They had done something. They had left the village to hunt down non existent and scary creatures. They both knew it. There was nothing here because nothing ever happened.

But this time they were wrong. A lot had happened here just a week ago and a lot was going to happen to these two cheeky but so innocent teenagers. 

Brian was free. He was brave. He was acting totally stupid. But who could blame him for that. Marcus was pushing him into the grass and started a little fight with him laughing the whole time. Of course the boys did not search for anything around here. None of them really believed in giants. The hunters probably just left there boring lives and wives and whatever else behind because – duh – it was boring and they wanted something new and exciting. And someone came up with the old stupid excuse “giants got them”. What Brian and Marcus did not believe was that giants do exist and that they were like them too. Just bigger. Much bigger. And stronger – much stronger. And maybe a little more brutal. Ok let me be clear - a lot more brutal. So yeah they are pretty much like humans. 

So the story that actually took place here a week ago, they story Brian and Marcus did not really think or care about was a short one. When a group of hunters went into the woods because a small girl from a new town nearby that had just started to be build wandered the woods alone a few days before- she saw something. And she ran for her life and her daddy actually believed her. So long story short. Something happened here in the woods. Something dark – something bad – something scary and some brave men wanted to find out what exactly. But they never did. The giants that found them were guards who killed them immediately to save their town. But the giant who found Brian and Marcus today was merchant from the market who was selling tinctures and the weekly markets on Monday and was short on some herbs. 

You know what happened next don’t you? Brian and Marcus got caught and the lucky merchant was going to earn a lot of money today. He grabbed the small humans from above and gagged them with fabric that he ripped from his shirt. Then he hid them in his pockets. Easy as that. And he went home. The merchant had a brother who happens to sell something else at the markets. Food. 

So this is the story how Brian and Marcus ended up hanging in a market full of giants on a Monday morning. But that is not really the story that you came here for right? This is the story that took place before our story took place. Is it a love story, a tragedy, a comedy … you can find it out. Just let me warn you. It is not a story for a faint heart.

You want to know who I am? My name is Matthew, extremely attractive 20 years old bachelor also extremely rich and by the way – a giant. So when I came to the market on this beautiful Monday morning – to be honest I was bored. Why? Because rarely anything ever happened here. But on this Monday in the crowded market place I spotted two young humans hanging next to deer, cattle and vegetables and these two where still alive and struggling so beautifully. What a sight. 

I went over to the merchant. An older giant I had never really noticed before. Slowly I licked my lips looking at these tasty young lads. They both had dark and a little dirty blonde hair and were well build. Though the smaller one was a little more muscular. He was probably working hard on the fields or whatever humans where doing for a living. He was gagged and bound like his friend so he could not make a sound when I touched him and dragged him a little closer to get a better look. Beautiful features. His eyes where a mixture of grey green and blue sparkles. Some light freckles where painted on his face like a beautiful picture – the nicest pattern that I had ever seen on a face. He was so small an fragile looking and scared. He was terrified and I liked that look on him. I asked the merchant for permission to get a better look and he cut him of the ceiling for me handing me the string. I hungrily feeled him up ripped open the shirt of the human to get a better impression on the well formed body. Nice breast and hard strong defined stomach. I liked that – a lot. Strong shoulders and arms. He was perfect. I did not bother to take another look at the slightly bigger human – one snack was enough and humans where expensive especially when they were still alive and you could play with them a little before enjoying the treat. I paid the merchant and left with my prize. This was going to be a wonderful and exciting day.

At home I started to unpack and examine my purchase even more. I unbound the boy licking my lips when I saw the red marks where the rope has cut too deep into the fragile skin. It was a beautiful sign. Afterwards I took off his clothes. Well actually I ripped the remains of carelessly he wouldn’t be needing them anymore anyways. The boy was still gagged all I could make out was muffled mumbling and I did not care to hear what the toy was saying so I kept him that way. The human was dirty and I liked my things clean and fresh so a carelessly sunk him into the pond in my backyard. I rubbed him clean under the water a scrubbed him with some soap after taking him out. I heard his muffled screams and they amused me. I could feel my cock starting to come to live while I rubbed over his naked small body with a towel and feeled his chest a bit with my bare hands. His screams had changed to pathetic sobbing, his eyes where slightly red and to my delight tears had started to form. That was the moment I had to taste him. I licked his face a bit – the salty tears where an amazing treat. My cock was rock hard by now and I couldn’t wait any longer for the fun to begin. I went inside my mansion and put the human into a cage in my bedroom. “Take it off little one” I instructed the human and with shaking hands he took the wet fabric out of his mouth coughing out water and gasping for air. It was beautiful. While the human took small and unsteady breaths I used the moment to explain to him what was going to happen. “Listen closely human I will tell you this only once. My name is Matthew but you are going to call me sir or master if you are granted the right to speak. I bought you at the market today for a little fun. Alive humans are rare on the markets, most of the time guards bring them in already death which is not really fun so for your own good you should try your best to entertain me. You are going to listen to me and follow my orders otherwise I will make your pathetic little live a living hell before I slowly and brutally end it. Now you will get down on your knees where you belong hands behind your back and you will tell me your name.” During my words tears and to start flowing freely from his eyes and his whole body started to shake when he slowly submitted and got down on his knees in front of me. It was always the same they struggled a bit in the begining cried and screamed but in the end the all submitted. “My name is Brian.” He said his head was bowed a little his hands behind his back. A light smile formed on my lips, he was perfect. Then an almost mocking “sir” followed his words. The boy looked up to me his sparkling eyes teased me with the stubborn and hateful look in them. And my smile widened. This one was a fighter. This was going to be interesting and finally something was going to happen.

I licked my lips in excitement. “Brian it is? Now tell me Brian how old are you and how did you end up in this situation?” Normally I did not bother to ask my treats about more personal information for what – I was going to eat them anyway so what was the point but this little beauty made me curious. I wanted to know more about him before filling him up with vanilla cream and dipping him in Chocolate. Or maybe this time I was going to roast him a little – a few weeks ago I had seen a recipe for salty boy roast where the boys where stuffed to the brim with vegetables and creamy sauce and his ass looked so juicy a nice roast might be a perfect fit for him. “No.” I frowned when I heard him say it. No? Anger started to build up in me. Did that little brat just tell me no? How dared he to not answer my question? The smile left my face immediately. “Say that again if you dare you stupid little fucker!” I growled and the boy stood up and took a step to the edge of the cage, grapping one of the bars. “ I said no! Why would I tell you anything you want to know? I heard them talking on that markets. You are going to kill me anyways and eat me! Why should I do anything you want?” I growled a bit and sat down in front of the cage. To be face to face with the little brat. “ Because now I will make you suffer!” I said with a smile and with that I stood up and left the room. I had to plan a wonderful and painful day for my little toy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be longer! This is only the prologue. Most of the tags will be filled in the next chapters when the porn begins.


End file.
